1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly, to those carts that include collapsible assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,490 issued to J.F. Chamberlin in 1956 . However, it differs from the present invention because it is not collapsible, lacks a round base for holding the golf club bag and the fastening assembly is rather complicated.
Other patents describing the closest sugject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.